


Making Waves

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), The Riot Club (2014), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Makeover, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Um ... welcome to a world where these three characters, from three different shows/movies all go to school together and are in a V poly relationship ... Chas is boyfriend to both Gavin and Edgar and with A Levels passed, they all decide some changes need to be made.Based onmy own Tumblr postAlso, thanks totrekkiepirateandchildoffantasyfor gently enabling
Relationships: Edgar (aka Eager Chap)/Chas Quilter, Gavin Redman/Chas Quilter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Making Waves

“To completed A levels!”

“To completed A levels!”

Charles spared a look down at Edgar, whose head was pillowed in his lap, before looking up at Gavin, whose lap Charles’ head was pillowed in.

“To completed A levels,” Charles agreed.

“Heard the school planned some big party tomorrow night,” Edgar said. “We all going?”

“I don’t know,” Charles said. “Are we?”

“Like the great Chas Quilters would ever not go to a party,” Gavin teased.

Charles flinched a bit at Gavin’s joke, then hummed when he felt Gavin’s fingers gently massaging the base of his skull in silent apology. 

“Chas might miss the party,” Charles said. “But I’ll be there.”

“I much prefer Charles over Chas,” Edgar said quietly.

Charles smiled and carded his fingers through Edgar’s hair, tugging playfully.

“Chas, darling! Your father and I are off to dinner and a show! Make sure your boyfriend is gone before midnight!”

Charles rolled his eyes at his mother.

“Boyfriend? Singular?” Edgar said.

“Yeah, pretty sure Mum and Dad think you’re both the same person,” Charles muttered.

“Such caring, attentive parents,” Gavin sniped.

“I’d say they try, but …” Charles shrugged, leaning into Gavin’s gentle touch.

“We clearly don’t dress the same, though,” Edgar said. “And Gavin’s hair is darker and he’s got the lip piercing and -”

“Like I said, caring and attentive parents,” Gavin muttered.

“They’re paying for a three bedroom flat for me near uni,” Charles said. “So not going to be too disparaging at the moment.”

“Ooh disparaging,” Gavin said. “Big word.”

“Indeed,” Charles said.

“So, midnight is a long way off,” Edgar said. “Whatever shall we do till then?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Gavin said.

“I bet you do,” Charles replied. 

***

_Gavin_

Gavin tossed the last few things into his backpack, then left his room and started to leave the house. He paused outside his brother’s bedroom and gave Edgar a grin.

“Catch you at the party later, Ed,” Gavin said.

“Where are you off to?” Edgar asked.

“‘s a surprise, innit?” Gavin replied with a wink.

“All right,” Edgar replied. “See you there, then.”

Gavin gave his brother a wave, then practically ran down the stairs and out the door, pausing on the sidewalk to check his phone. Passing his A levels and heading off to vocational training, and Ed and Charles going to uni … made Gavin think about some things. And some things had to change.

And change started within, right?

Right.

Gavin checked his phone one more time then set off down the road, trying to keep his nerves in check. 

Sometimes change was fucking terrifying.

Gavin wiped his hands on his pants as he stopped outside the door - he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, then opened the door and stepped inside.

“Welcome to Cutting Edge, how can I help you?” the woman behind the counter gave Gavin a kind smile.

“I, erm, have an appointment?” Gavin said, a bit hesitant. “Under Gavin Redman.”

“Oh, yes, here you are,” the woman said. “Lizbet’s gonna help you out, luv. Go on back, second station on the left.”

Gavin gave the woman a kind smile and a nod and made his way to the back - the salon was filled with music and chatter and other … salon sounds, and Gavin felt completely out of place. He was just about to call the whole thing off when he heard someone call out for him.

“Oi! You Gavin?”

Gavin turned and found himself face to face with a woman - tall and athletic with a short red asymmetrical bob.

“Erm, yes?” Gavin said.

“Perf! I’m Lizbet, come take a seat!”

Gavin followed Lizbet and cautiously sat down in the chair, flinching a bit when she wrapped the cape around his neck.

“So, what are we doing today Gavin?”

“I, erm, don’t rightly know,” Gavin admitted. “Want something different, but not too different? Sorry, I know that’s not helpful, but I’ve been doing my hair myself for so long that it’s, erm, been a while.”

“It’s okay, luv,” Lizbet said. “So you want different, but not too different? Well, we could start by lifting this black - which is totally washing you out, by the way - and maybe going to more of a chocolate brown? Oh, or a mahogany? Something a little warmer? And then maybe we take some of this bulk, get it out of your eyes?”

“I only understood about every other word,” Gavin admitted. “But, erm, go for it?”

“You won’t regret it,” Lizbet said. “And since you’re going for different …”

Gavin blinked when Lizbet pressed a makeup removing wipe into his hand.

“Fresh palette and all that, right?” Lizbet said. “I gotta go mix some things up, so clean your face while I’m gone, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gavin said. “Yep, will do.”

“Good lad,” Lizbet said. “I’ll be right back.”

Gavin stared down at the wipe in his hand, then hurriedly swiped it over his face, cleaning away the smudged eyeliner and mascara. He tossed the wipe away and blinked at his reflection.

“So much better already!”

Gavin jumped when Lizbet appeared, pushing a trolley filled with bowls and brushes and other things.

“Thanks,” Gavin said as he sat back and watched Lizbet move around him. “What is all that?”

“Magic,” Lizbet said. “No really, magic. First we’re going to strip away all the black you’ve been using on your hair. Then we’ll do the new color, much better for your skin tone. Then we’ll cut and style.”

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Gavin said.

“It’ll be worth it,” Lizbet said. “Plans later?”

“Erm, yeah,” Gavin said. “Surprising my boyfriend.”

“Then I’d best make this good, huh?” Lizbet said with a grin. “Just sit back and try to relax; this is all going to take a while.”

Gavin swallowed and nodded, running his tongue over his lip piercing as he watched Lizbet cover his hair in … goop. Lots of goop.

“I expected it to smell,” Gavin said as Lizbet was removing her gloves.

“No, this is scent free,” LIzbet said. “And given the amount of times you colored your hair, I suspect it’ll need to sit the full sixty minutes.”

“Sixty - wait what’s that?” Gavin asked, frowning when Lizbet covered his hair with a shower cap.

“Keep the goop from getting everywhere,” Lizbet said. “And can I make a suggestion?”

“Maybe,” Gavin said, frowning at his reflection.

“Let me bring someone over to take care of your nails?” Lizbet said. “The polish is all chipped and your nails are ragged.”

“I only have enough for -”

“Nah, it’ll be on me,” Lizbet said. “Want to make sure your boyfriend gets a right good surprise, yeah?”

“Oh, erm,” Gavin said. “Sure?”

“Perfect!” Lizbet said. “I’ll be right back.”

Gavin sighed and stared at his reflection, jumping when Lizbet came back with someone else, who immediately began working on his nails. Removing the color, trimming and buffing his nails - it was weird to see them without an polish.

“Okay, we’re going to wash and then apply the new color,” Lizbet said. “That will sit for thirty minutes, then we’ll wash again before I cut and style.”

“Guess it’s too late to back out now, huh?” Gavin asked as he followed Lizbet over to the wash sinks.

“You’d guess right,” Lizbet said.

Gavin sighed as he sat down, leaning back and resting his head on the lip of the wash sink. He’d done his hair himself for so long he’d forgotten what it felt like for a professional to wash his hair and he hummed happily when Lizbet massaged his scalp.

“Uh-huh, we’ll make a proper hedonist of you yet,” Lizbet said. “Come on, back to my station for the next step.”

Gavin followed Lizbet back over and sat down, then promptly squeaked when he saw his reflection.

“Bloody hell,” Gavin said. “This is -”

“Not the final look,” Lizbet said. “Had to strip all the other color away first, remember? I decided for a chocolate brown with a couple of hints of mahogany - much better for your skin tone. So sit tight and let me work.”

Gavin took a deep breath and tapped his top teeth nervously on his lip ring as he watched Lizbet work covering his hair in dye. What started off as a kind of orange-y color turned a dark, dark brown the longer it sat and Gavin released a slow breath.

“Now, this will sit for thirty minutes and we’ll be one step closer to brand new you,” Lizbet said. “Want something to read, hun?”

“N-no, I think I’m okay,” Gavin said.

“Okay,” Lizbet said. “Deep breaths, don’t freak out, I’ll be back in a tic.”

“Right,” Gavin said. “Right.”

Gavin watched Lizbet walk away, then tugged out his phone and fiddled with it a bit - looked through old photos, checked social media, answered texts from Charles and Edgar … neither of whom knew what Gavin was doing.

They were certainly in for a surprise.

“Okay, luv, thirty minutes are up,” Lizbet said. “Let’s get you washed and then we’ll get to the fun part.”

“I feel I should be scared,” Gavin said, but dutifully stood and followed Lizbet back to the sink where he was treated to a second hair wash.

“No, no, this is going to be life changing,” Lizbet said, wrapping a towel around Gavin’s hair before they both headed back to Lizbet’s station.

“That has been this whole day, kind of,” Gavin admitted, squinting when Lizbet removed the towel from his hair. “Still looks dark.”

“Because it’s wet,” Lizbet said. “You just watch.”

“Can’t do anything else,” Gavin said, flinching when Lizbet tapped his shoulder with the comb.

Gavin watched in the mirror as Lizbet spent a few minutes combing through his hair before she suddenly attacked with the scissors, tossing long locks on the floor with gleeful abandon. Gavin almost sighed with relief when Lizbet set the scissors down, but then she reached for the clippers and Gavin nearly leapt off the chair.

“None of that,” Lizbet said. “For the back and sides only, swear down.”

“Okay,” Gavin said, leaning back in the chair. 

He only really relaxed when Lizbet set the clippers down and reached for the blow dryer and some product. Gavin watched cautiously as Lizbet dried his hair and worked the product through it - the drier it got, the more Gavin could see the new color. It was definitely more brown and in the right light he could see the bit of red from the mahogany.

“See?” Lizbet said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

“Erm, yeah,” Gavin said, waiting until Lizbet had dusted off his neck and removed the cape before standing and stepping over to the mirror.

“This is the perfect color,” Lizbet said. “Dark without washing you out. So? What do you think?”

“I think,” Gavin said slowly as he inspected the color, “that it’s perfect.”

“See?” Lizbet said. “Glad I could help, luv. Go ahead and settle your bill up front, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Um, but you got a bathroom I could use first?”

“Of course,” Lizbet said. “Go straight back - can’t miss it.”

Gavin nodded and grabbed his bag before heading towards the back. Once inside the bathroom, he eyed his reflection again before dropping his bag on the floor and getting to work. The clothes in the bag were just different enough without being too out of Gavin’s comfort zone and he changed quickly, tucking the shirt into the pants and smoothing them a bit self consciously. Once the shoes were laced and tied, Gavin turned his attention back to his face; the lip ring was carefully removed and tucked into a tiny box so as not to get lost and then into the bag with his other clothes. Gavin pulled the small pencil from the bag and leaned against the wall, expertly applying a light coat of brown eyeliner - he’d read somewhere that brown emphasized without being too overt.

Gavin gathered everything back up, then left the bathroom and headed to the front to pay.

“Hold up!”

Gavin stopped at Lizbet’s exclamation, then turned and gave her a little bow.

“You like?” Gavin asked.

“You clean up right nice,” Lizbet said. “Think your man’s going to be pretty pleased.”

“Me too,” Gavin said. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime, luv,” Lizbet said. “Really. Anytime - your hair won’t stay like that forever.”

“Got it,” Gavin said, giving Lizbet a wave and heading up to reception where he paid the bill, then set off towards the school.

He had a boyfriend to surprise.

***

_Edgar_

Edgar waited a full fifteen minutes after his brother left, just in case Gavin forgot something, before climbing off his bed and heading to his closet, rummaging around for a few minutes before coming back with two non-descript packages. Tucking them away into a duffel bag, which already contained a few other items, Edgar shouldered the bag, tucked his feet into a pair of shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet and then set off.

Edgar paused on the sidewalk and double checked his phone, making sure he had plenty of time to get where he needed to go before he set off. With passing his A levels and then going to university with Charles, and Gavin heading off to vocational school in the fall … things were changing. And it made Edgar want to change, too.

Edgar made his way down one street and up another, humming to himself as he walked. Soon enough he arrived at his destination and only hesitated a moment before stepping inside.

“Welcome to To Dye For, how can I - oh, hey Edgar.”

“Hi Chloe,” Edgar greeted the receptionist warmly.

“Been a while,” Chloe said.

“Studying for A levels,” Edgar said. “I have an appointment with -”

“Ean, he’s waiting in back for you,” Chloe said.

Edgar nodded and made his way through the salon, back to where Ean waited for him.

“Edgar!” Ean called with a grin. “Get your arse over here!”

Edgar chuckled and quickly closed the space between him and Ean, grinning when Ean pulled him in for a one armed hug.

“I saw the computer,” Ean said. “You made an appointment with Dieter and a consultation with Evangeline? And what’s this about a two hour appointment with me for, le gasp, color?”

“Time to change things up, I guess,” Edgar said as he extricated himself from Ean’s grasp. He set his bag down next to Ean’s station and settled into the chair, watching Ean eye him in the mirror.

“So, what are you thinking?” Ean asked. “Or are you finally going to let me have free reign?”

“I don’t know,” Edgar said, shifting a bit as Ean snapped the cape around his neck. “What would you do?”

“Nothing too drastic,” Ean said. “I want to keep you as a customer, obviously, so doing something like taking you platinum blonde or bright blue is a no-go.”

“Ean,” Edgar said, hands on the armrests of the chair, ready to get up.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Ean said. “Relax, cupcake, I’d never do either of those things. What I’d like to do is break this up with some highlights and lowlights, really give your hair some dimension. As for the cut, probably nothing too different - your hair has a good shape already. Maybe take the back and sides a bit shorter to give some contrast, but that would be it.”

“That sounds okay,” Edgar said slowly.

“Is that a yes?” Ean asked.

“Yes?”

“With more confidence than that, cupcake,” Ean teased. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Edgar said with a firm nod. “Yes.”

“Perfect!” Ean said. “Hang tight and I’ll be right back.”

Before Edgar could respond Ean was gone, headed to the back to mix up whatever he needed for Edgar’s hair. Which left Edgar alone with his thoughts - sometimes a very dangerous thing. All of the ‘what ifs’ started playing in his head and Edgar could feel himself freaking out …

“Hey, whoa, take a few deep breaths, cupcake.” Ean arrived with his trolley and immediately went to stand behind Edgar, patting his shoulders.

“Sorry, just -” Edgar started.

“Started worrying,” Ean said. “Do I need to give you a Xanax, cupcake?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Edgar said, then glanced over at the trolley. “What is all that?”

“Highlights and lowlights,” Ean said. “Dye and foils - it’s going to be a bit of process and then you’ll sit for about thirty minutes while it all cooks.”

“Erm, okay,” Edgar said, clasping his hands together in his lap under his cape. “Proceed.”

“You’re so cute,” Ean said as he started to work. “If you weren’t already taken, and if you were just a few years older ...”

Edgar blushed at the compliment, but didn’t comment further, instead choosing to watch in the mirror as Ean moved around him. It was indeed a process, and Edgar frowned as his hair was covered in dye and foils - it was not a look Edgar ever wanted everyone to see him in.

“And now, we have officially popped your dye cherry - congratulations, you are no longer a dye virgin,” Ean said gleefully. “And stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Edgar tried to stop, as he found himself staring at his reflection.

“I look idiotic,” Edgar said.

“Temporary,” Ean said. “Going to be okay on your own while you sit?”

“I’m not going to run anywhere, if that’s what you’re asking,” Edgar replied.

“That’s not what I mean,” Ean said. “You’re taking a big step, which can be scary and I want to know if you’ll be okay if I go wash these bowls and clean up a bit while you sit.”

Edgar relaxed a bit and gave Ean a small smile.

“Lots of new things, but I’ll be just fine,” Edgar said. “Promise.”

“Okay,” Ean said. “I’ll be back in a tic.”

Once Ean was gone, Edgar took a moment to look at his reflection, and how silly he looked with his hair covered in foils. He’d signed up for it, though - given Ean his okay. He’d be fine. Edgar maneuvered his phone out of his pocket and noodled around on it a bit - texted with Charles a bit, checked social media.

Tried not to freak out at the thought of Charles not liking what Edgar did. Charles was always adamant that he liked Gavin and Edgar just the way they were, that neither had to change for him

What if Charles didn’t like it?

“He’s going to love it.”

Edgar jumped when Ean reappeared next to him.

“Did I say that out loud?” Edgar asked.

“No, but I can see the concern on your face,” Ean said. “Your boyfriend is going to love this. Seriously. He’ll want to jump you immediately. Guaranteed.”

“Okay,” Edgar said, then smiled to himself - the thought of Charles jumping him was incredibly arousing. Charles had always been so gentle with him every time they had been together - sweet and kind and patient. The idea of Charles just throwing himself at Edgar made Edgar shiver.

“Feeling cooked? Because it’s time to wash,” Ean said.

“My favourite part,” Edgar said as he stood.

“I know, you little hedonist,” Ean teased. “Come on.”

Edgar smiled and followed Ean back through the salon to the wash sinks, where he happily sat down and laid back. He rested his head on the lip of the sink and clasped his hands in his lap under the cape, wiggling his toes happily in his shoes as he waited for Ean to start the water.

“I can’t help it,” Edgar said as he closed his eyes, smiling as Ean started the water. “There’s just something about it.”

“Oh, I know,” Ean said. 

Edgar gave a soft sigh and felt himself relax as he felt Ean gently washing his hair - the water was hot and Ean’s fingers were lovely as always and Edgar quickly felt himself turning into a puddle of goo. Ean had fantastic fingers and would scrub and scratch and massage; it was the one part of getting his hair done that Edgar always looked forward to. Edgar hummed happily as Ean worked, sad when Ean finished up and wrapped Edgar’s hair in a towel.

“Done already?” Edgar asked.

“Yes, yes,” Ean said. “All done - think you can get up and head back to my station?”

Edgar blushed a bit, but nodded and carefully stood and followed Ean back over to Ean’s station, where he sat back down; he tried to keep his nerves at bay while he watched Ean remove the towel and set it aside.

“It looks kind of dark?” Edgar said.

“Because it’s wet, cupcake,” Ean said. “You’ll see all the color once it’s dry. But first, I cut.”

“Okay,” Edgar said. “Okay.”

“And before I start cutting, I’m going to remind you what I said when we started,” Ean said. “I’ve already worked long and hard to make sure your hair is in perfect shape, gently nudging you towards something hip.”

“Gently nudging, huh?” Edgar said. 

“Yep,” Ean said. “So now, I’m just going to take you all the way there. From adorable and a little nerdy to full on hottie.”

“Don’t think I’m full on hottie material,” Edgar said.

“You most definitely are,” Ean said. “You just watch me work.”

“Can’t really do much else,” Edgar muttered.

“Snarky,” Ean teased. “Relax, cupcake, and watch the magic.”

Edgar wrung his hands a bit under the cape as he watched Ean work - first the comb and clippers along the back and sides, then with the comb and scissors on the top. Ean was right, the shape did stay mostly the same, but Edgar could see a sharper contrast between the top and the back and sides. It was just different enough without being too far out of Edgar’s comfort zone. And when Ean started to dry and style Edgar’s hair, Edgar watched as the colours started to show - dark mahogany and light caramel colours throughout, making his hair appear … _more_.

“Oh,” Edgar murmured as Ean dusted off Edgar’s neck and removed the cape.

“See?” Ean said. “Total hottie.”

“Still not so sure about that,” Edgar admitted.

“You totally are,” Ean said. “And now, can I escort you over to Dieter?”

Edgar nodded, standing and grabbing his bag while trying not to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked different - not bad, not at all. Just different.

“Yes,” Edgar said. “You can escort me over to Dieter.”

“Can I ask what’s in the bag?” Ean asked as they walked through the salon.

“Just some stuff for me to change into before the party tonight,” Edgar said.

“I’m intrigued,” Ean said. “Deiter! I have your next appointment!”

Edgar continued to blush as he sat down and let Dieter fawn and coo over him, only getting slightly embarrassed when he told Dieter what he wanted. Dieter was all too happy to oblige and thirty minutes later, Edgar stared down his hands, feeling butterflies building in his stomach as he admired the bright blue polish that adorned each index finger nail.

“It looks fantastic, Edgar,” Dieter said. 

“Thanks,” Edgar said. “Erm, could you direct me to Evangeline?”

“You are being adventurous today,” Dieter said. “I’ve seen you here many a time, but you’ve never come to see me, and definitely never gone to see Evangeline.”

“Time for a new start, I guess,” Edgar said. “Going to make a splash, surprise my boyfriend.”

“Oh he’ll definitely be surprised,” Dieter said. “Evangeline has a private room near the bathrooms.”

“Thank you,” Edgar said. He stood and made sure he had his bag before heading towards where Evangeline’s private room was.

Evangeline was kind and patient with Edgar, helping him overcome his nerves and putting him at ease when it was evident he was nervous.

“Deep breaths, petit gâteau,” Evangeline said. “Just a bit of enhancement, oui? A little on the eyes, bit on the cheeks, perhaps a touch on the lips?”

Edgar swallowed and nodded, taking a few deep breaths and clasping his hands in his lap as Evangeline worked. It was interesting, but Edgar released a slow breath when Evangeline started putting everything away.

“Done?” Edgar asked softly.

“I am,” Evangeline said. “Do you want to see?”

It was on the tip of Edgar’s tongue to say no, to tell her to take it all off. Instead, Edgar took a deep breath and nodded, watching as Evangeline gave him a kind smile and turned him to face the big mirror hanging on the wall.

“Voila,” Evangenline said. “You needed so little to accentuate so much.”

“Whoa,” Edgar said, sitting forward a bit in the chair to investigate what Evangeline had done.

“Is good, oui?” Evangeline said.

“Ye-yeah,” Edgar said. “It’s good.”

“Bien,” Evangeline said with a kind smile. “Settle the bill up front, oui?”

“Oui, I’ll, erm, payer à la réception,” Edgar said, standing and grabbing his bag. “Merci beaucoup.”

“Plein de surprises,” Evangeline exclaimed. “Vous êtes les bienvenus, petit gâteau.”

Edgar gave Evangeline a shy wave as he stepped out of the room and detoured to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and unpacking the bag. Edgar wiped his hands on his slacks before getting changed. The clothes were completely out of Edgar’s comfort zone - far more suited for Gavin than Edgar - but Edgar wanted to shake things up. Wanted to make a change. 

Edgar put his other clothes back into the bag and left the bathroom, headed for the front of the salon to settle his bill.

“Hold it right there, cupcake!” Ean’s voice echoed through the salon. “Get that pert arse over here!”

Edgar turned around and wandered over to Ean’s station.

“Bloody hell, Edgar,” Ean said. “You look fucking fantastic!”

“Thank you,” Edgar said. “Think my boyfriend’ll like it?”

“I think he’s gonna have a hard time keeping his hands to himself,” Ean said. “Also, come back in about eight weeks, yeah? Your hair won’t stay like that forever.”

“Erm, yeah,” Edgar said.

“You can tell me all about how your boyfriend enjoyed your surprise,” Ean said with a wink.

“Yeah,” Edgar mumbled. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Ean said. “Have a good night, cupcake.”

Edgar resisted the urge to bite his lip or wipe his hands on his pants, giving Ean a wave before heading up to the front to settle his bill, making sure to give everyone a nice tip. He left the salon and headed towards the school for the party, stopping only long enough to drop his bag at home. He frowned when he saw Gavin’s bag just inside the door but when he didn’t hear any movement in the house, Edgar just shrugged and set off towards the school.

He had some waves to make.

***

_Charles_

The alarm blared loudly and Charles gave a low groan as he rolled over and blindly slapped at his phone until it turned off. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Charles sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, squinting at it blearily as he tried to wake up. Thumbing through social media, deleting emails, checking texts, Charles slowly became more alert.

Tucked in between separate texts from Gavin and Edgar was a single text from Charles’ mother, letting him know they’d made a spur of the moment decision to take a holiday in Italy - they’d left some money for him for the week with a promise they’d bring him something home from their holiday.

“Such caring, attentive parents,” Charles muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed and tugged on some workout clothes - if he planned it right he could get a good run in before he had to get going.

One breakfast/lunch and a ten mile run later, Charles was back at home and up the stairs right into the shower. When he was done, Charles headed back to his room and dug through the back of the closet for the particular clothing items he’d stored back there. HIs parents were very particular about the image they as a family created, which meant Charles got relegated to being stuck in slacks, button ups and sport coats.

But leaving home, even if he was still a bit under his parents’ thumb for the time being, gave Charles a bit more freedom.

Freedom to leave Chas behind.

Charles smiled as he got dressed - the worn jeans fit him perfect, and paired with the plain white t-shirt, brown work boots and brown leather moto jacket it was a completely different look from what Charles wore.

Which was exactly what Charles wanted.

Charles grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and set off - he had a few hours before the party started and still had time to grab himself something to eat before his appointment.

One stop at his favourite hole in the wall fish ‘n chips place later, Charles was back on the street towards his destination. The footprint of the neighborhood changed as he walked; homes giving way to business, giving way to storefronts that were a bit … edgier. Alternative. It was a neighborhood where someone like Chas would stick out.

But Charles fit right in.

“Welcome to Chopz!”

Charles smiled as he stepped inside the salon and greeted the man behind the counter.

“Hey,” Charles started, “I have an appointment with -”

“Doth my eyes deceive me? Has one of my favourite clients finally ditched the slacks and embraced denim?”

Charles turned a bit to see his stylist come around from the back.

“Ash,” Charles said with a grin. “Good to see you.”

“This is a look, Charles,” Ash replied. “I’m used to you coming in here looking too prep to even fit it, but this is something hip and new!”

“Going for something different,” Charles said. 

“I’ll say,” Ash said. “Come on back and you can tell me all about it.”

Charles grinned as he followed Ash back to their station, dropping into the chair with a grin.

“So it’s been a while,” Ash said as they snapped a cape around Charles’ neck. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair this long. Although damn, babe, you’ve got it right plastered with product.”

“A levels,” Charles said with a shrug. “Didn’t have time to come, so I made do. But I’m finally done. School’s putting on a big party and I’m ready to make some waves.”

“Are you now?” 

“Yep,” Charles said. “Going to surprise my boys.” Ash was one of the few people Charles felt comfortable enough with to talk openly about the situation he had with Gavin and Edgar.

“You are? Well now I’m intrigued,” Ash said. “So, wanna let me in on what you have planned?”

“Well,” Charles said. “I’m going to let you do what you have been trying to talk me into doing since I started coming to see you.”

“No fucking shit,” Ash said. “You serious? Don’t tease me, Charles.”

“I’m very, very serious,” Charles said. “I want to make waves.”

“Fucking hell you’ll not regret this,” Ash said. “Come on, let’s wash that gunk out of your hair so I can see what I’m working with.”

Charles stood and followed Ash back through the salon to the sinks, dropping into one of the chairs and settling his neck into the lip, humming happily when Ash began washing his hair. Charles loved hair washes - and Ash’s hair washes always managed to turn Charles into a puddle of goo.

“D’you know your hands are awesome?” Charles asked.

“Aww, you’re cute when you’re relaxed,” Ash said. “Come on back to my station and we’ll get started.”

Charles groaned a bit, but stood up and followed Ash back to their station, sitting down and watching in the mirror as Ash toweled his hair a bit before tossing the towel aside and reaching for a comb.

“And before you ask, yes, I’m sure,” Charles said. 

“You’re funny,” Ash said. “Thinking I was going to give you an out. You already consented - no backing out now!”

Charles smiled and watched Ash carefully as they began to comb and snip, comb and snip, dropping shortish locks of hair on the ground. Ash set the scissors down and reached for the clippers, working on the back and sides, blending it effortlessly with the top.

“I did say I wanted to make waves,” Charles said as Ash worked.

“Oh, you’re gonna make waves, dollface,” Ash said as they reached for the blow dryer and some product. “Everyone’s gonna want to ride you.”

“I only have eyes for two,” Charles said, blushing a bit when Ash cooed.

“You’re such an adorable romantic,” Ash said as they worked the product through Charles’ hair and then began to apply low heat from the blow dryer. “Now, I’m using a blow dryer with a diffuser right now, but that’s just because you have someplace to be and I want you to go with dry hair. You can really just run a bit of product through and let it dry naturally and it’ll be just fine.”

“It’s definitely different,” Charles said.

“It’s perfect,” Ash said as they dusted off Charles’ neck and removed the cape. “It’s what you should have been doing all along.”

Charles stood and looked at himself in the mirror; with his hair a mass of riotous curls, it worked perfectly with his outfit and Charles looked like -

“A brand new me,” Charles said softly.

“That’s right, dollface,” Ash said. “A brand new you.”

Charles smiled and wrapped Ash in a hug, smiling when they pat his back.

“Thank you,” Charles mumbled.

“Anytime, dollface,” Ash said. “Now, go make those waves okay? Surprise your boys.”

“Thanks again,” Charles said as he stepped back and adjusted his clothes a bit before heading to the front to pay.

“You come back and tell me how it went!” Ash called.

“I will!” Charles replied, giving Ash a wave before he left the salon and set out towards the school.

As Charles walked, he tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. Logically he knew everything would be just fine, but there was a small voice in the back of his head questioning what if Gavin and Edgar hated it? What if the rest of the class laughed at him?

Charles sighed and resisted the urge to shove a hand through his hair as he pushed the niggling thoughts aside and walked faster. The sooner he got to campus and found Gavin and Edgar, the sooner everything got better.

Charles could actually hear the campus before he saw it - there was a persistent thrum of music that Charles could almost feel under his feet as he turned down one street, then another. Charles turned the corner and then stopped and stared for a minute - the campus grounds had been turned into some sort of carnival, but with peppy pop music instead of creepy carnival music. The closer Charles got, the louder and more raucous everything got, and by the time he reached the campus Charles was almost vibrating with nerves and excitement.

Charles made his way onto campus and the second he stepped onto the grounds he could feel the stares. Chas Quilters was a brat, a loudmouth, a troublemaker - it was a carefully crafted facade, meant to keep everyone from knowing the real him. 

Charles, however, was going to be none of those things. 

Making his way through the crowds of people, Charles checked his phone to see if Gavin or Edgar had texted him.

“Charles!”

Charles turned around to see … well, one of his boys. It was dark and from far away Charles couldn’t actually tell which of his boyfriends was yelling for him. But as Charles got closer, he was certain it was his Edgar and he looked bloody fantastic. He was dressed in blue and green tartan plaid trousers and a simple black v-neck and he’d done something with his hair that made it dark and shiny and … Charles thought he looked absolutely beautiful. He closed the space between them, practically pushing people out of the way.

“Charles! Your hair looks great! And this outfit is bloody fanta -”

Charles cut him off by claiming his lips in a kiss, slipping an arm around him to keep him close. As Charles deepened the kiss, he felt a spot where a hole for a lip ring should have been and immediately pulled back.

“Gavin?” Charles said.

“Erm, surprise?” Gavin replied.

“What gift hath the gods bestowed upon me this night?” Charles said, cupping Gavin’s cheek. “What brought this on?”

“Thought it was time to shake things up,” Gavin said. “You too, huh?”

Charles shrugged, feeling only a little self conscious.

“Yeah, felt like it was necessary,” Charles said.

“It’s very James Dean,” Gavin said. “I dig it, luv.”

“You too,” Charles said, grinning when Gavin reached up and tousled Charles’s hair. “You look fucking beautiful.”

“Ta,” Gavin said. “Not ditching the lip ring forever, though - just ditched it for tonight.”

“No, no, don’t ditch it,” Charles said, kissing Gavin again. “Have you seen your brother around?”

“No, but he wasn’t home when I dropped my bag off, so not sure what he’s been up to,” Gavin said. “Should we go find him?”

“Think that’s a brilliant idea,” Charles replied.

“He’s gonna flip when he sees you,” Gavin commented. “You look fantastic - I’m glad you let Ash talk you into releasing these curls.”

“Well, they’ve been wanting to do it for so long and I just decided now was the time,” Charles replied. “Thought it was time to shake things up.”

“Funny,” Gavin replied. “Hold up, I think I see … holy shit.”

Charles turned towards where Gavin was staring and stopped and stared himself.

“Bloody hell,” Charles whispered.

Edgar, Charles knew it was Edgar, stood near one of the rides watching the crowds, clearly looking for Charles. 

“Looks like Edgar made some changes, too,” Gavin said.

“He did,” Charles said, still staring. Edgar was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a bright blue v-neck and his hair was somehow both lighter and darker - Edgar started fidgeting and nervously tugging at his earlobe and Charles bit back a groan when he realized Edgar’s index fingernails were painted to match his shirt.

“Go,” Gavin said. “Go relieve him of his nerves.”

Charles smiled and gave Gavin a sweet kiss before making his way through the crowds, arriving at Edgar’s side a few moments later.

“You look delectable,” Charles said, biting back a chuckle when Edgar jumped.

“Char - Charles!” Edgar looked Charles up and down and smiled. “You look lovely!”

“And you look delectable, pet,” Charles said, pulling Edgar in for a kiss. “This is a surprise.” Charles immediately noticed the dewy lips, eyes lined in eyeliner and eyelashes coated in mascara with cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass - it made Edgar look … more. A touch of androgyny that made Charles want to do unseemly things.

“Felt like a change was in order,” Edgar said. “Although I don’t believe these leather pants will be an everyday occurrence.”

“Well damn,” Charles teased, giving Edgar’s arse a sharp swat. “Because you’re an absolute delight in these.”

“I’ll keep them for special occasions,” Edgar said. “But look at you! And these curls!”

Charles blushed a bit, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

“Thought I’d start working at leaving Chas behind,” Charles said.

“I approve,” Edgar said.

“Gavin does, too,” Charles said.

“Is he here?” Edgar asked. “I didn’t see him.”

“He is here,” Charles said with a grin. “He’s looking quite fetching as well.”

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmm,” Charles said, removing his hands from his pockets and slinging an arm across Edgar’s shoulders. “Come see.”

“Lead the way,” Edgar said.

Charles laughed and led Edgar through the crowds, chuckling as everyone started at Edgar. As they walked through the crowds, Charles found Gavin and grinned - Gavin had tucked himself near one of the pop up game tents and was watching the crowds of people with avid interest.

“See him?” Charles asked as they got close.

“No, I don’t … holy shit,” Edgar said.

“His reaction when he saw you,” Charles said with a grin. “Come on.”

Charles watched Edgar as they got closer to Gavin, grinning as Edgar’s face just read shock.

“Gavin!” Edgar said once he and Charles were close enough to get Gavin’s attention.

“Ed!” Gavin replied with a grin. “Look at you!”

“Look at you!” Edgar said. “Where’s the ring?”

“Tucked away safe to go back in later,” Gavin said. “What do you think?”

“It’s a good look,” Edgar said. “Still very you, just … toned down.”

“And you,” Gavin said. “Looking all sorts of vamped up. Very … me.”

“But not,” Charles said, slipping an arm around Edgar’s waist. “Hints of Gavin, but still very Edgar.”

“Whereas I am still very me,” Gavin said with a grin.

“Indeed,” Charles said. “Look at me - luckiest bloke here with the two of you.”

“You are such a bloody romantic,” Gavin said as he tucked himself against Charles’ other side.

“I am,” Charles admitted. “You two ready to make some waves?”

“Wouldn’t have done what we did if we wasn’t ready for waves, luv,” Gavin said.

“What Gavin said,” Edgar agreed. “Let’s make some waves.”

Charles laughed and nodded, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist as the three of them set off into the crowd. They rode some rides, ate junk food, played games, grinned when their classmates gawked and laughed when they couldn’t tell the difference between Edgar and Gavin and called one by the other’s name. Charles definitely enjoyed the exclamations of surprise when he’d kiss Edgar, then turn and kiss Gavin. 

Making waves indeed.

A few hours later, when their bellies were full of food and their arms laden down with silly trinkets they’d won each other at the various game booths, the three of them left the school grounds.

“Where to?” Gavin asked.

“Well, seeing as my parents left this morning for a spur of the moment holiday to Italy for a week,” Charles started.

“Your place it is,” Edgar replied with a grin.

“Yep,” Charles said. 

The air was still a bit warm and humid as they made their way back to Charles’ place, walking in companionable silence, none of them feeling the need to fill the quiet with mindless chatter. Once inside, Charles hummed at the feel of the air conditioning on his skin.

“I say,” Gavin said slowly. “Blanket and pillow pile in the living room.”

“Oh, that’s a brill idea,” Edgar said. “I concur.”

“You do, huh?” Charles said. 

“Yep,” Gavin said. “Two against one - blanket and pillow pile it is.”

“Thank goodness there are plenty of blankets and pillows in the cupboard,” Charles said.

“But wait,” Edgar said. “We didn’t bring pajamas.”

“That’s right,” Gavin said, mock innocently. “Whatever shall we do?”

“You two could wear some of my pajamas,” Charles said. “Actually, erm, that sounds -”

“Charles is getting possessive,” Gavin said, nudging Edgar’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’s cute,” Edgar said. “Sure, we’ll let you mark us by dressing us in your clothes.”

“Ugh, I hate you two,” Charles muttered.

“No you don’t,” Gavin said. “Come on, Ed and I will wash our faces, you can get us pajamas and then we’ll all grab pillows and blankets and pile in the living room.”

“Done,” Charles said.

They all trooped upstairs, where Gavin and Edgar went to the bathroom while Charles changed into some pajamas then grabbed some clothes for Edgar and Gavin.

“Damn, we missed the show,” Edgar said as he stepped into Charles’ bedroom.

“I’ll treat you to another one tomorrow,” Charles said.

“You’d better,” Gavin said.

“I will,” Charles said, tossing clothes at Gavin and Edgar. “Change while I start grabbing pillows and blankets.”

“Not going to watch us?” Gavin asked.

“Trying to be fair,” Charles replied with a shrug, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

“Such a gentleman,” Edgar said.

“I do try,” Charles said, kissing Edgar’s cheek. “But change quick or I’m liable to come back here to get you and find you disrobed.”

“A bloody tragedy,” Gavin teased. “Go on, we’ll change quick.”

Charles laughed and headed to the hall, grabbing the pillows and blankets he found there. When he returned back to his bedroom, he found Gavin and Edgar grabbing pillows and blankets from his bed.

“Ready?” Charles asked.

“Ready,” Gavin said.

“Pillow pile ready,” Edgar said. “Let’s go.”

Charles smiled and led the way back downstairs to the living room where the three of them moved furniture out of the way and laid out the pillows and blankets before they all laid down amongst the comfortable nest they’ve created. Charles waited until Gavin had laid down, then laid down and tucked his head on Gavin’s shoulder, smiling when Edgar laid down and tucked himself against Charles’ side.

“This is perfect,” Charles murmured. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Seconded,” Gavin mumbled.

“Thirded,” Edgar replied with a sleepy chuckle. “Can we have sex later?”

Charles snorted, smiling when he felt Gavin laughing under him.

“I think we can make that happen,” Charles said.

“Lovely,” Edgar said.

“You know, he wasn’t this horny before you barreled into our lives,” Gavin commented. “You’ve created a monster.”

“I do believe I can handle it,” Charles said.

“Hey Charles?” Edgar said. “I had fun making waves.”

“So did I,” Charles said. “What about you, Gav?”

“Yeah, making waves was a fucking blast,” Gavin mumbled. “Should do it again. Later. ‘m fucking tired. Can we sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep,” Charles said. “More wave making later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the French, lol 
> 
> petit gâteau = cupcake
> 
> payer à la réception = pay up at the front desk
> 
> Plein de surprises= Full of surprises
> 
> ous êtes les bienvenus, petit gâteau = you are welcome, cupcake


End file.
